xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
U.M.N.
The U.M.N., short for Unus Mundus Network (Latin for "One World Network"), is a mysterious informational virtual network developed by Vector Industries that spans the entire universe and its 500,000 colonized planets. Due to being a large decentralized network system, anyone from one of the Galaxy Federation's 500,000 planets can instantaneously connect and talk to another in less than a second. The U.M.N. can be compared to the Internet. The symbol of the U.M.N. is a snake biting its own tail, also known as the Ouroboros, a symbol also used for Urobolus in Xenogears. The U.M.N.'s mascot is Bunnie, an unbelievably adorable and cute bunny rabbit. Uses and functions The U.M.N. provides wireless instantaneous information and mass distribution of media, entertainment, communication, webcams and e-mail, and information via online databases. The U.M.N.'s non-locality is a large factor in its use in space warps and FTL (faster than light) communications. Other features include: * Online means of keeping contact with friends in the entire universe * Communication and e-mail * Live video streams and photo sharing * Digital distribution of media * Finance and online banking * Reporting crimes to the police * Hospitals and emergencies * Online databases which supply information * Missing pet alerts * Food recipes * Online shopping * Encephalon diving (subconscious virtual reality) * Electronic gambling * Spaceship flights History According to Official Guide: The U.M.N. has existed since the era of Lost Jerusalem. However, the U.M.N. at that time was something on the level of information distribution, and hadn't yet achieved the realization of material transference. Nevertheless, due to the existence of the U.M.N., people received the instant movement of knowledge and finances, and heralding the new theme of mobility that surpassed time and space, it continued to change even lifestyles. Mysteries Despite that humanity uses it, the majority of people don't know how it actually works from a scientific basis and understanding. In Xenosaga: A Missing Year, it is explained that despite its widespread usage, no official data on the development or nature of the U.M.N. is recorded, and any details are kept solely by Vector. Joachim Mizrahi calls the U.M.N. a "collective subconscious". The U.M.N. secretly uses the Collective Unconscious as a network infrastructure. The U.M.N. was built upon the actual Unus Mundus, the human collective consciousness which had existed there long before the transfer columns and other U.M.N.-related technologies were developed. In other words, the U.M.N. is built on the deceased souls/wills/consciousnesses of humanity - their words, ideas, and art lives on, even after humans die. Gnosis exist in the same region, namely, the imaginary number domain of the Lower Domain, and so this is why the Gnosis encounter rate is high within the U.M.N. and Encephalon. Sergius XVII says, "Thanks to the U.M.N. and the Federation. They've managed to reduce the people to a mass of spineless weaklings." Administration The U.M.N. Control Center is located on Second Miltia. This includes all facilities associated with the U.M.N. including the U.M.N. Transportation Gate management facility. The U.M.N. is under the jurisdiction of the U.M.N. Management Agency, meaning the U.M.N. Management Agency virtually controls all information within the Galaxy Federation, making it a very influential agency within the central government. The agency relies on Vector Industries to provide 98% of its facilities and resources. The Zohar-powered superweapon, Proto Ω, used the U.M.N. as a weapon. Using a U.M.N. Phase Transfer Cannon, Proto Ω could strike virtually any target in civilized space and completely obliterate it. Certain points on the U.M.N. represented by actual points in space are known as Column Areas. These are specially designated areas of space normally marked by beacons where ships can gate in and gate out of hyperspace. A vessel must first interact with the U.M.N. in the Column Area, transmit a flight plan and a usage fee to the U.M.N. Transportation Gate management facility then receive clearance to gate into hyperspace. The space between recognized Column Areas is small on a galactic scale, but with the increasing number of Gnosis attacks on ships out in deep space the sometimes day-long layovers where ships have to travel in normal space between Column Areas can prove fatal. Such a fate befell the Federation cruiser Woglinde and her escort fleet from the 171st Marine Division. So far there has been only one known craft in the Xenosaga universe that is capable by-passing all known U.M.N. checkpoints and entering hyperspace without interacting with the U.M.N. That craft is the E.S. Dinah created by Vector industries for the KOS-MOS Project. Grimoire Verum and Gnosis Terrorism Grimoire Verum, a scientist who worked for Vector on Lost Jerusalem and deciphered some of Lemegeton, existed for centuries in the U.M.N. after his physical body died. A year prior to the events of Episode III, Shion Uzuki and the anti-U.M.N. organization known as Scientia discovered that Grimoire was behind a recent wave of organized Gnosis attacks on human cities, which came to be known as "Gnosis Terrorism", and they put a stop to him. Grimoire had been using the U.M.N. to conduct these attacks in an attempt to find his daughter, Nephilim Verum. Building a new U.M.N. At the end of Episode III, all of the U.M.N. transfer columns disappear, restricting mankind to conventional means of travel. MOMO Mizrahi and the organization Scientia plan to develop a new non-U.M.N. network that would span the galaxy. Etymology The term unus mundus, literally "one world," was used by psychiatrist Carl Jung to describe a state beyond this world where every contradiction in physics, like synchronicity and the EPR paradox, can be explained. A place where every relationship, such as that of the mind to mind, or mind to matter, can also make sense. External links *Theme of the U.M.N. Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht UMNemail.png|Shion connecting to the U.M.N. to read her email. Bunnie1.gif|Bunnie in the U.M.N. Xeno-2b.jpg|Shion connecting to the U.M.N. ShionPC.png|Shion doing PC tech work. KevinShion.gif|Kevin tells Shion that staying up all night on the U.M.N. isn't good. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse SMSP.png|U.M.N. terminals at Second Miltia's space port. UMNterminals.png|U.M.N. terminals at Second Miltia's space port. UMN1.png|Shion at the U.M.N. Control Center. UMN2.png|Shion at the U.M.N. Control Center. UMN3.png|Shion at the U.M.N. Control Center. UMN4.png|Shion at the U.M.N. Control Center. UMN5.png|Shion at the U.M.N. Control Center. UMNR1.png|Maintenance room. UMNR2.png|Maintenance room. DiveRoom.png|Encephalon dive room. JuliShionUMN.png|Shion speaking to Juli. ChaoDive.gif|chaos Encephalon diving. ZiggyDives.gif|Ziggy Encephalon diving. JrDive.gif|Jr. Encephalon diving. ShiDive.gif|Shion Encephalon diving. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra ShionIsland.png|Shion Uzuki using the U.M.N. to webchat with Miyuki Itsumi. Category:Organizations Category:Miscellaneous